


The Magic Number 8

by Niki26



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki26/pseuds/Niki26
Summary: What happens when Rory accepts Logans proposal? What does their life look like ? Revised 6/4/17





	The Magic Number 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have written in a while .  
> Please review because it would mean a lot to me.  
> All grammar errors are my fault.  
> I don't own the all the characters just the children the others belong to Amy Sherman Palladino

 

If you were to tell me fifteen years ago that I would have eight kids and the job of my dreams I would not have believed you. The last fifteen years have had many highs and lows but I wouldn't change a single moment of it. It wasn’t always been easy but nothing worth doing will always be easy. 

 

It all started the night before Yale graduation we were at my grandmother's house she insisted on throwing a party. She always tries to find an excuse to throw a party. Everyone was chatting with each other and sipping on the cocktails when Logan asked for everyone attention and got down on one knee and proposed. I was shocked I know we said that we would factor each other in but I wasn’t really thinking marriage. I wanted to have an established career I wanted to explore the word and write about it. 

 

 After talking to my mom and Lane I made a big pro and con list and, I realized that I didn’t have to choose between the man I love and having a career. Sure I might not be working for the New York Times but that isn't the only newspaper. Also getting married doesn’t mean that my life is over because it is just getting started. After graduation I told him YES and everyone was really happy especially my grandparents. 

 

My grandfather and father both handed me envelopes after graduation and they told me that Logan and I should open it when we got home. When we opened it we saw that it had my trust fund info in both envelopes. I was surprised to see that my dad's parents had also set up a trust for me who I thought hated me. What really surprised us was the amount in total it was 40 million dollars.

 

Shortly after graduation we packed up all our stuff and headed across country to California. Logan's' new job was in California he was going to be one of the managing partners of this new tech company. Moving cross country away from everyone I know wasn’t easy I mean my mom is like my best friend. The technology these days makes staying connected is way easier than it used to be. With cell phone and Skype the distance doesn’t feel as far away. I did have to change my expectations a little bit though but that is life. Shortly after moving I was able to get a job as an editor for the San Francisco Chronicle which was nice and I had been able to write a few pieces as well.

 

Six months after moving we found out we were pregnant and that really scared me a lot because I didn't feel ready and I didn't want my life to change or to have to give things up. I mean I was just settling into a new job and planning a wedding. We had set the wedding day for April 15th which meant I was going to be five months pregnant. I complained to Logan that I was going to be as big as a whale on our wedding day and he told me that I was going to be beautiful.

 

I was scared about the whole process of being pregnant but most of all the labor and delivery.  My mom has constantly told me how terrifying and painful it was but after my first appointment my midwife calmed a lot of my fears and she told me about that I could get an epidural and it would make me feel a lot better.  The pregnancy was great once I got through the first trimester and surprisingly I enjoyed being pregnant.

 

Our wedding day was amazing we got married in New York City and it was so nice to spend time with everyone that we love! It was a day that I have so many fond memories of because there is something so special about committing your life to someone else's.

 

Four months later we welcomed a beautiful baby girl named Claire Nicole Huntzberger into this world. I had a really easy labor and it didn’t feel like I was doing the splits on a crate of dynamite. We fell in love with her right away it was like a part of me that I didn’t know was missing. Those early days were filled with ups and downs as we had no idea what we were doing. We were just going day by day figuring it out as we went. Early on we decided to get a nanny to just come over while we are at work. We wanted to be as involved as possible we didn’t want someone else to raise our children.  My dreams changed I wasn't in a foreign country or on some campaign trail because that not where my heart is anymore.

 

Logan and I started talking about having another baby a little after Claire's first birthday we absolutely loved being parents so when we found out we were expecting again we were really excited. Nine months later we welcomed Brandon David Huntzberger and officially became a family of four. Being a family of four was interesting because not only did we have a baby but we were constantly running after our toddler. It made life interesting and busy.  Life with kids is certainly not boring and after having Brandon Logan and I started talking about how many kids we wanted because after we started having children that number changed and we can afford it which we are so grateful for .

 

 

When Brandon was nine months old I found out I was pregnant with baby number three. It was a complete surprise as I hadn't even had a period yet since Brandon was born. We were thrilled nine months later to be growing our family again with the birth of Olivia Marie Huntzberger.  We were officially outnumbered which brought new challenges and new joys. With having three young kids we had to make more of an effort to make time for each other to go on dates, and just sit and have an adult conversation that were not about the kids. We grew closer not having anyone else to rely on but each other there were struggles and disagreements and great joys and excitement and it something I look back on as such a sweet time.

 

 About a year later Mitchum had a heart attack and we were all worried and we packed up the kids and flew back home to be with Shira and Honor. The relationship between Logan and his parents has gotten better over the years. They finally accepted me and realized that marrying someone you love is okay. Logan I had both made names for ourselves in the industry buy working our butts off. After Mitchum had his heart attack the doctor told him to slow down so he decided he was going to retire and let Logan run HPG. Not only that they wanted me to run it with him I was going to be in charge of the editors in chiefs on the various media outlets we owned. My main job would be to consult with the media outlets while advising and support and them.

 

It was a hard decision to move back closer to home because we did have family there but we had also built a life in California. We ultimately decided to move to NYC because not only would it be a career advancement for the both of us but, also we didn’t want someone else running HPG.  We found a nice 5 bedroom condo on the upper east side of Manhattan that loved and could fit our ever growing family. Moving is hard enough but moving across country with 3 small children isn't for the faint of heart. 

 

In the middle of packing and moving across country we found out we were expecting baby number 4. There was just so much to do to get everything ready for our move that it wasn’t until the morning sickness started that I realized that I was pregnant. Six months after we moved we had Michael Alexander Huntzberger. He brought so much joy to our now family of six. Slowly we found our new normal and a new nanny named Maria so is amazing. Oh and Claire started kindergarten this year. The private schools are really competitive but it was one of those times where being a Huntzberger paid off and we got into the school that we loved.

 

A year later my mom finally tied the knot with Luke in a small Stars Hollow Wedding. I was so excited when my mom called and told me that they had finally set a date after all these years. I was the maid of honor and it was such a special day. Their wedding made me think back to my wedding almost six and a half year ago. Even though we were young I wouldn’t have changed a thing.

 

 Wedding are a cause of celebration and a time where everyone emotions are heightened. It was two weeks later that we found out that I was pregnant. Katherine Lorelai Huntzberger was born nine months later. We finally had a Lorelai but we had run out of nicknames so instead of a first name we made it a middle name. It only was fitting because she was conceived on their wedding night.

 

We were busy but at this point with now 5 kids we weren't trying to get pregnant but we weren't preventing we wanted more kids but to be honest we didn't have the time to commit to like doing all the work to actually try to conceive. Again we had to really make a point to have a date night we are lucky we have Maria because I don't know what I do without her.

 

Now as a family of seven we had grown out of our SUV so we had to get a passenger van it was the only way we were going to fit 5 car seats in the car. They actually looked really nice but I never thought I be thirty years old driving a 12 passenger van. The only downside is parking the van was that it is hard to find a spot big enough sometimes but that is city life. We try to walk places as much as possible but sometimes it just easier to drive with five kids.

 

 It was crazy eight months after Katherine was born we were expecting again. Logan and I were both thrilled to be pregnant again, and just like clockwork Andrew Joseph Huntzberger was born nine months later. We were busy with 6 kids under the age of nine but we wouldn’t have had it any other way.  

 

Thomas was another surprise because it was a couple days after Andrew’s first birthday party. I had spent so much time planning it like I do with everything else that I got myself so worn out and on top of that I wasn't feeling good. I tried to sleep it off but it was still there and I could shake it off. Actually Logan asked me if I am pregnant because he was getting worried and, couple tests later confirmed that I was pregnant. Nine months later we became a family of nine with the addition of Thomas Elias Huntzberger.

 

 The kids were always so excited to have a new baby in the house there was always someone to hold him. With seven kids we were busy and most people thought we were crazy but we couldn’t imagine life without anyone one of them. We talked about being done after Thomas but we just felt someone was missing and we decided that our magic number would be eight and almost two years later we had our caboose baby named William James Huntzberger. Now with eight kids between thirteen and ten months old we are busy and done but that doesn't mean the journey is over. 

 

Come join our crazy ride!

**Author's Note:**

> I do have ideas for other chapters for this story let me know if you want me to continue.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
